A Time of the in Between
by animechaser
Summary: Shikamaru ends up settled in the arms of infamous pervert Kakashi Hatake, sort of. One KakaShika done over the more common KakaIru. I think they're compatible enough. This fic pain to upload. Kakashi X Shikamaru. Warnings: Appalling grammer & usual yaoi
1. That Limey Thing

**Granted, Kakashi seems to be an immediate pair with Iruka. Iruka and Shikamaru have kinda different features, it doesn't show as much in fan-art though. So i start to think... Kakashi & Shikamaru anyone?  
**

**Kakashi and Shikamaru are some of the coolest guys in the animation anyway ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: …..it's a 'fanfiction' website..... ¬.¬  
**

**M/M, boyxboy, yaoi, slash. Don't like, strongly advise you hit return.**

**

* * *

**

A jounin level ninja whose expertise was in strategy trudged his slow way across an isolated clearing, seated himself at the bottom of an old oak tree and got comfortable. He pondered idly whether to sleep or watch the sky first, he was just that lazy. Shikamaru settled with continuing to watch clouds, he wasn't nearly drowsy as he'd like to be to take a nap.

After a grand total of 4 loitering minutes he heard a stream irritating movements from above and lifted his head, grudgingly, to stare higher up. An unpretentious glimpse of another jounin outfit, a flash of orange and some white was enough to recognize it to be Hatake said ninja lept down to ground level once he was seen.

Shika refused to open his eyes again to acknowledge him, just as he guessed the figure in front of him hadn't lifted his masked face out of the infamous book of Icha Icha paradise to take a small glance at him. That was wrong, Shikamaru didn't know.

"You know this is my favorite place to read." 'porn' Kakashi inquired giving off the impression the place was his territory, it was to be left alone.

"You know this is my favorite place to take a nap?" The younger boy countered. Shikamaru spent a good number of hours by the tree - soley in the daytime. The other often read Jiraiya's 'research' in said place at night. The sunset and time of the in between lead to the encounter.

"Hm..." Shikamaru grunted then opened his eyes to stare at the older jounin. He yawned again, Kakashi lowered his book out of sight to look at the brunette without distraction.

Shikamaru analyzed the scenery out of habit, including the copy nin, the company was the only change, everything else still was staying accordingly. Though there was a vague glimpse of a mild bulge in Kakashi's trousers, which he really didn't need to be aware of.

Shika Smirked anyway, he guessed if the leader of squad 7 was in a more secluded area he was allowed to read further into the material. And he forced himself not to guess anymore of the other jounins antics, for the sake of sound mind.

"Why do you always read that stuff..?" The shadow nin asked, the neon orange cover standing out against the rest of the scenery broguht the question up. Because honestly, bright orange was a perfectly discrete colour for a pornographic novel.

"You might not understand. The drive to do the kind of things in these books, they're not too common in lazier people like yourself." It sounded harsh with Kakashi's defending his ...habit, the perverse one.

"I understand pleasure, intimate acts. It's just my kind of pleasure is... sleeping. It's nice, what can't you do if it it's just dreaming? Anyway, don't assume I don't understand anything do to with effort - i do, I don't want 2 sensei's." Shikamaru said to the offending ninja.

"You can't be that satisfied with life if you'd rather spend most of it asleep."

"Same to you, with your one eye in that book all the time and reading about some one else's life."

"Okay then. So you do put some effort in occasionally." The masked nin taunted to which he received a mild glare from the boy settled at the tree. "Ja, ja. I know, I know, I speak to your sensei Asuma often enough. He says to me that you care more than let others see." He called dismissively. The brunette shook his head and rolled brown eyes.

"Why do always wear that mask? Do you have horrific scars or something from past missions?" Kakashi just looked amused at the questions. But the black mask extending to cover most of his face did bring up curiosity.

"I have my reasons." He lied blatantly, his voice sounded to casual.

"Liar." The younger shrugged. "I know it's a weak reason to. But if you did I could pretend I never saw. How about that?" The shadow nin persisted.

"Nope." Was all to got to that question. Should have guessed nagging like that.

"Shame." The brunette muttered and looked up at the sky. Kakashi followed his gaze and knowing this Shika sneaked the shadow possession around to trap the other jounin. Kakashi let a short seen look of fear swift through what was visible of his face.

Shikamaru traced his hand around his cheek, the technique forced Kakashi to do the same. The older nins team might have previously gone to absurd lengths to try and achieve a chance to get just glimpse of poor Kakashi's face. But it took him a minimal lift of the head, a jutsu he was all to familiar with, and a lift of a hand, easy. Kakashi scowled at him in warning. Shika paused leisurely to think then dropped the shadow possession jutsu freeing the older jounin. "I wouldn't dare." He stated which Kakashi relax immensely at.

"Too troublesome?" The copy nin supplied.

"Nah. Not worth it." Shikamaru said grinning triumphantly.

"Thats mean, Nara you hurt me." kakashi played in a melodramatic act. Shika shook his head in wonder at the adults lack of maturity. Mind, in Konoha there were people who just never seemed to grow up. Examples would be Jiraiya, Jiraiya's student the Yodamine, Yodamine's son Naruto and Naruto's younger brother figure, Konohamaru.

"Hey, how old are you?" The shadow nin pressing his curiosity. Shika was aware it was considered rude and he knew how strange he would sound picking personal questions to ask at random.

"How old are you?" Kakashi asked back.

"16." Shika responded to the deflected question.

"Then I'm almost a decade older than you." And with that the copy ninja turned and left, Shikamaru didn't stop him. He had the tree to himself too.

-

The next day found himself examining the isle in the book store of 'Relationships'. Or as he liked to call it 'dirty books', or as the leaf nin named 'Icha Icha paradise'. The brunet weakly vowed he wouldn't. But giving himself more inhibitions was never a strong point and here he was undeniably looking at specialized porn. Shika sighed, pissed off that this was where he was in the end. And with a sinking feeling of being caught in such a place, like it mattered in Konoha. As trained ninja, anxiety was sedated... temporarily.

"Iruka?" The genius reluctantly swiveled round despite he had been mistaken for his academy teacher and it was going to be acknowledged he was in the porn section. Upon turning around he was met with the stores most frequent buyer of the section.

"Nara Shikamaru." He corrected dryly.

"Oh, sorry Shikamaru. But both of you wear those chuunin/jounin vests and have gravity defying hair." The younger jounin glared at the others observation.

"How troublesome." 'Yes, well, I'm not that teacher your famous for molesting'. Along with the silent snide comment Shikamaru also had a sudden insight.

Kakashi was an openly claimed pervert who read strait porn, yet was commonly rumored to molest Iruka - Iruka who was male..../motherly. And that was a random rumor, they barely even spoke to each other. Then it became obvious there was something mixed up.

"Deciding to buy the adult stuff?" Kakashi teased.

"If i were I'd be at the check out already." Shikamaru informed. The jounin shrugged and picked up the newest of the set.

"What made you think against it? You might prefer it over clouds." Shikamaru looked him over sceptically then followed to the check out indifferently. The cashier gave them disappointed looks - because there was nothing immoral to them about buying porn. It was notably unprofessional but Kakashi seemed immune. 'I wonder why...'

The still masked nin handed the tiny shopping bag to Shikamaru and Shika took a while before he accepted and put the dirty book into his one of his jounin pockets. "Um...thanks?"

-

Since last seeing a certain jounin, 3 days ago, Shikamaru had been thinking of intriguing subjects. Unlike other strategies, this one only went round in circles. He wasn't getting far.

And he had pondered something he rarely brought up: sexuality, his one that is. It wasn't like he just noticed there was a few bends in that plank, he didn't even think he had a plank to begin with. It was troublesome. Beyond his description of troublesome.

He had taken interest in Hatake Kakashi. Which was immediately bad thought. When his thoughts became something of consistent, his sleep which was related to his subconscious was even involved, he found the older ninja's attire appealing - or more specifically the thought of what was underneath. He establish he wanted Kakashi. At least it was a start.

Next was what he planned to do about it.

Doing nothing, sounded appealing but this time it just wouldn't cut it. He wouldn't be achieving anything holding his tongue. Besides, providing he did find some one else – plausible, except he doubted it would as interesting.

Confession wasn't seeming that much of a good option either by the means of rejection. Even he was somehow not rejected, what came next would be ...difficult. He balanced it to be worth it though. So next calculating precisely how low his chances were. Also the consequences.

Shikamaru didn't see much luck. He could only weigh up elements which would predict if and how Kakashi would reject. He guessed Kakashi's rejection habits would be similar to his own, even if that guess was a little presumptuous and confessions were almost alien to him. Anything harsh: 21%, later taunting which could be a huge threat : 89%, homophobic: 18% (considering the males in his team 7).

Feeling the utmost respect for lovestruck girls and pushing aside all further thinking. He decided to 'Fuck it' and run with instinct and do something. Some of his best missions came from acting on impulse anyway.

-

Currently Shikamaru was walking, more hesitantly than he'd like, to the particular tree. No masked chakra, just sauntering over the the oak. It was now night, Kakashi would be at there. When the brunette looked up he saw the said jounin gazing at him from high up. He was glad to see that masked face for the most part.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd think you came here just to see me." The copy nin teased. 'You have no idea....'

"Well, i came here everyday, didn't i?" Shika answered. "But I did come here later than normal for something." Kakashi raised a brow encouragingly and cocked his to the side to invite Shikamaru beside him. After a passing thought the brunet took the offer and jumped up to stand on one of the branches.

"What was the 'something' you wanted?" the masked shut his book to give the other full attention, the out of character hiding of book made Shikamaru more nervous, if that was possible.

"Hmm, 2 things. No, closer to 2 questions really. One's more of a request." the shadow nin said cautiously. Kakashi nodded and signaled him to 'go ahead.

"The book from the other day. Thanks, I uh...appreciate the gesture."

"Your welcome, if I didn't already say." The copy ninja interrupted.

"Yeah... you ever come across the ones under a section called yaoi?... i uh..," Shika trailed off, muttering.

"Oh... Shikamaru." The older grinned, imploringly. The brunet assumed Kakashi knew the word from that. "I guess i should have thought that over."

Kakashi thought more into this "Well... Jiraiya doesn't write around that, no matter how much Kurenai requests for it. It doesn't fit into his busy schedule of perving into the womens bath houses." 'Kurenai-sensei...?'

"There will be material there, definitely with all the fangirls pursuing it." 'Something Ino could pursue? does that mean 1 team mate wouldn't so adverse to it?'. "You could return the book for one."

Shikamaru nodded but said. "No, I'm good with the Icha Icha stuff." 'Ah, probably classifying me as bi now'. 'New tactic...'

Now smirking contently at all Kakashi's answers, he hoped to God that smirk wasn't faltering for this next escape plan. He could probably walk away now. But unfortunately, that nice idea seemed the furthest idea from his mind. So he'd have to keep something else up.

"I see... The request I was really focused on was about asking you if you knew much about what was written in those ones. I was wanting to try them out, ..kinda." The brunette stated, more confidently than he felt inside.

"A confession?" The copy ninja questioned.

"Maybe." Shika whispered, still careful, but still hoping for any chance of this copy nin accepting.

Kakashi was quiet as he seemed to ponder his response or what to say. The man stood up to face Shikamaru and sighed. "I'm sorry. But I really can't accept that confession Nara. And...knowing that. I think I might have to find a new spot to read. Otherwise it might just make things awkward." Kakashi replied delicately and was met with a grinning Shikamaru.

"I guess that means I'll have my little sanctuary all to myself then." The brunet smiled patting the tree trunk fondly. Kakashi's face dropped.

"That was all to get the tree all to yourself? 'troublesome boy." Shika nodded to that, inwardly cringing that he was lying through his teeth.

"Heh... it might have been scary if you accepted that. Sorry about that little act."

"No problem, nice acting. Never knew you hated sharing. Should have known, your smirk was faltering." The masked ninja sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I guess Naruto's personality rubs off with these pranks he's done." The shadow nin added to solidify the point.

"Well, if you went through the trouble of thinking up that little plan I'll leave you and your tree alone. I'll see you around Shikamaru Nara, I like your company." The famous copy nin smiled, visible under his mask gave a habitual and 'Ja nae' and left Shikamaru alone.

When the other and his chakra signature was gone Shikamaru exhaled heavily and thumped his head off the tree. "Shit..."

He shrugged it off quickly, he was trained for something. "At least... at least it's done without him knowing I wanted him like that. Some others don't leave with that privilege." Shika reassured himself.

-

The brunet was sitting this time in the tree where he imagined the copy ninja would have. He visited Ino hoping it would give him some insight on how females got over that kind of rejection. They dealt with that shit on a larger level. He had after all indirectly been, rejected.

He didn't spontaneously inherit Ino's trial and error developed strength for it. Or have it mind transformationed like Ino specialized with into him. Of course he didn't spill a word to his comrade. But it did ignite a thought.

Junk food, more specifically chocolates - or ice cream - did curiously help. The reasons behind that he didn't even bother to dwell on. He had a luxurious collection of Thornton's Chocolates. And pulled out the book Kakashi charitably bought for him. He was admittedly depressed but he refused to start weeping over it. And a nagging want to take a peek at the book, he begrudgingly caved to the offending literature.

He got to the ….....pages of publishing information. He already knew the pervert responsible for writing it. He there was just something that made him feel wrong to reading it, probably ethics ironed onto him by his mother. He huffed at childish emotions restraining him and ate another chocolate. They did taste good.

Besides, according to Nara Yoshina those lewd girls were... some one's poor daughter ...and an unfortunate pitiful women to end up in such a position. Shika pouted.

He wasn't expecting it but during his period of frustration he had received a visitor.

"Shikamaru." He was called. The brunet wasn't expecting Hatake Kakashi. What Kakashi would want he didn't know. Can you just sit with that kind of book and all or is okay if it's someone who reads them all the time? I mean, Kakashi was the buyer of said book.

"Feel too guilty to read it Nara?" Kakashi taunted. The shadow ninja sighed at the immature copy nin. And because the pervert was correct.

"I thought you said I'd have some peace here." Shika resorted. Not that he didn't like _his _company at the moment, not now, after recent events.

"Did I? Well, I wanted to see you. I have....2 questions." He said playfully. The shadow nin decided to humor him and nodded.

"I did think ..about what you said the other day." The brunet was developing a form of anxiety gnawing at him. "You might have been playing around but i reconsiled. I wanted to ask ….if you'd reconsider because ….I want you." Kakashi told him furtively. One of the Thorntons chocolates was dropped bonelessly to the ground.

"W-what...?" The shadow nin uncharacteristically managed to stuttered out.

"I want you." Kakashi repeated bluntly and even more comfortably from saying twice.

"This is revenge for what I said last time isn't it? And you handed the tree over to me, it's mine now." Shika stated sure of himself.

"No."

"But it would make sense ... you'd have ..uh, motives." Shikamaru voiced cynically. Formal ownership of the tree was never achieved but that was besides his point. He had near slipped once and he wasn't going to get caught and humiliated now.

"One of the disadvantages of our line of work, the insecurity. Oh well." The copy nin muttered some what inaudibly. "I'll just have to show you if your like that." Kakashi sighed. The brunette shimmied himself further into the tree. 'What's he doing? What's he doing? What's he doing? If he does I'll-'

The older jounin leaned in very close and scaring Shikamaru under the scrutiny. He frowned the hands ready to push and supply the shadow nin back his personal space. He pulled back. "Don't worry Shika-chan." The brunette twitched at the informal nick name.

"Now Shikamaru. I like to consider myself an honorable leaf ninja." The younger jounin glanced sceptically at the pocket Kakashi's Icha Icha book would be in.

"I wouldn't do inappropriate things if you weren't interested in me. Besides, what did you think i would do? Kiss you? still wearing this mask? You should pay more attention" Shikamaru saw that he was, true to his word, still wearing that black mask, headband over his eye too. 'Tch'..I'm not thinking strait.'

"So this time.. your honestly asking me?"

"I'm confessing to you." Kakashi confirmed. "-And I'm not lying. I swear, on my Icha Icha collection - which has now grown bigger than my front door."

"I.. believe you. But.." The shadow nin said, still distrusting. "Just because you think it's time to look at the yaoi section does not mean I'm gonna just let you experiment it on me, that's not fair. And. I. am not. A girl. So. Do. Not. Treat me like one, ne." 'Even if I might sound like one right now.' The younger one objected.

"Oh trust me..." Kakashi smirked under his mask and his hand sneaked it's way over to Shikamaru's trousers. Shika gasped/squeaked at that. "I know _very well_ that your no girl. And I'm not experimenting. I have no intention of letting you very far away from now on either." The brunette was panicking and got his strangling jutsu on Kakashi in warning. "Ahh, o-off my groin, fuck..." 'How bad does that sound?' He commanded weakly.

The masked ninja was positioning a more remorse posture. "I'm sorry again. If your really not interested... I'll back off. As an older jounin I should better, that was very stupid of me. If your still annoyed I'll buy you another book or something." Kakashi apologized dejectedly, slightly restrained by the hand hovering by his neck. On his way to leave but Shikamaru didn't allow that with his shadow jutsu's.

He let out a very audible cry of frustration. "Why is life so difficult...?!" He shouted sky up. "That's not it." The brunette told him irritably. "I did- do like you. And the 'prank' was a sort of ….back up. And now you're still royally confusing me." He paused. "Well done."

"So... you will be my..." The copy nin thought over a suitable description. "hm... lover?"

"Lover..? Yeah," He answered and removed the sneaky paw from his thigh. "Sex toy. Nope." The brunette added spitefully. "Gods, I have to make myself sound like such a women." Shika groaned and Kakashi chuckled.

"But I do have to put down a condition." The older jounin raised a brow at another exception from his lover. Said lover pointed to his cheek where Kakashi's mask was. Signifying he wanted to see the other jounin mask-less....,maybe more than mask-less in the future.

"I don't think I could cope well with my own lover hiding his face from me all the time. I mean, it's not a horrific scarred sight or something is it?" Kakashi shook his head.

The copy nin gently took his hand and guided it towards the aforementioned black mask. The jounin pressed his fingers on Kakashi's cheek first. "Your cheeks really warm. Embarassed?" The brunet grinned. The older ninja was scowling at the little comment. "Sorry." Shikamaru chuckled, not meaning it so much.

He gingerly pulled down the mask and frowned. "Isn't it.... so troublesome... when you look like that to hide you're face..?" Shika asked quietly tracing lingering fingers over the exposed skin. 'With a face like that..'

"I read erotica in public and grin at people when I really shouldn't." He offered. Other reasons could come later.

"Hey, what about those rumors about you and Iruka. I don't mean to speculate anything but..."

"Not- well there was this one time I might have persistently tried to get him to embrace his inner pervert and read some of the Icha Icha. He must be the only school teacher school who isn't familiar with them. But that doesn't really count, I never touched him or anything. It was you who started me on this yaoi side." The older jounin answered him, honestly.

"Good.... I mean... that's a ..relief?".

"Do I still get to try out what's in those yaoi manga's with you?" The jounin dared. 'lewd...'

"I'll admit, I'm not.... not in the mood, to. Doing _that_ this soon is bad enough. But _here_?" Shika asked incredulously.

"It's more exciting." The older jounin argued.

"Yes, the danger of falling out an uncomfortable tree while doing it might make it more appealing to some." The shadow nin countered. Kakashi didn't seem appeased by this but shrugged at this objection.

"Oh well, I'm good with the teleportation technique." Was his resolve and he grabbed the Nara clan member, the chocolates and the other dirty book he gave to Shika. The wind swirled in evidence of the jutsu but otherwise the tree was free of leaf ninja's.

* * *

**R & R **

**I'm familiar as a fangirl would be with yaoi but writing a LEMON next.... I'll write it in the coffin  
**

**And this fic was just a bugger to upload, I had to sort soo many times : [  
**


	2. That Lemon

**More KakashiXShikamaru ;]**

* * *

"Troublesome. You could have warned me. I never mastered teleportatio - hmpf." The brunet was cut off by the copy nin.

"Sorry about that. I been wanting to do that for a while." By appearance Shikamaru would guess they were standing in Kakashi's bedroom. That or some kind of generously furnished hotel room. That would be convenient, freely teleporting into un-used hotel room.

"Glad, you got what you wanted. I've never kissed anyone before." Shika returned dryly, it didn't help that he was blushing.

"Sorry, I'll be gentler with you if you let me do it again?" The older jounin offered coyly. The shadow nin nodded ascent. Kakashi moved against him so he was in reach and leaned down.

"You know what comes after this right..?" The older nin stopped himself and looked down at Shika seriously.

"Do I?" The brunet deflected.

"I should imagine, because if your not prepared, well, if I were you I'd be working on fucking escaping." Shika grinned at that.

The shadow nin was pleased he had already calculated that earlier. It was like the safe feeling when you go to school knowing you completed all your homework instead of the dread at having to face the teachers or having to hastily scribble it down at intervals. "I thought about what comes next ages ago. I'm ready for it just, please don't do anything too scary." Kakashi chuckled at the word choice of 'scary'.

"You thought about it did you?"

The copy nin closed the gap before Shika had the time to gasp. It was soft he noticed as Kakashi sucked on his bottom lip. Passionate too as Kakashi pushed himself against him.

"Kakashi!! Kakashi! open up!" Shikamaru looked to glare ominously at that door and even Kakashi himself for there being an interruption. When he looked up he established copy ninja was even more furious as in one in control. The brunet felt a him run rigid trying to contain himself then composed himself when the left-reluctantly- to open the door. The mask was back up again.

Beyond the door proved he wasn't in a hotel room for lack of that type of corridor with more hotel rooms. 'I never knew he was someone to get that annoyed, doesn't he usually just sigh?'

Kakashi went out of sight to get the door and Shikamaru followed to see the source of the interruption. So they could ignore it, but as shinobi they didn't exactly want to miss a serious emergency. And getting caught while busy is particularly troublesome.

"Iruka?" The jounin questioned the man who seemed in a hurry.

"Have you seen Naru- Shikamaru? Wait Kakashi what's one of my former students doing here?" Iruka asked eyeing the situation wearily.

"Enemy curse marks, Kakashi's better at identifying them." The shadow nin answered flawlessly. He was still displaying annoyance but he would have found the interruption irritating both ways.

"Oh, I see. And I suppose a bedrooms where he stores his scrolls too." The academy teacher shrugged off innocently. 'Hah...ironic'.

"Kakashi, Shikamaru even, it's really important. Have you seen Naruto?" Worry contorted Iruka's face and Kakashi shook his head apologetically.

"If it's that urgent, I'm sure Kakashi could send out a ninja hound." Shika offered. Iruka looked at the owner of the hounds pleadingly and Kakashi sighed and swiped out a scroll and released Pakkun.

"You again." The grumpy dog stated to him. Iruka picked up the rude canine and ran. Kakashi closed the door gleefully.

"Good, you have those dogs of yours. He might have asked for our help otherwise. Why did he have to ask you anyway?" Kakashi chuckled.

"I admire you immediately found a way of saving us the trouble of us wasting a whole day chasing down Naruto for something stupid again. But is my Shika-chan jealous?" The jounin teased. Shikamaru scowled.

"Don't peg me jealous because I wonder why he didn't go to Sakura first." The brunette resorted. "Aw~ jealous. Well, it could have been anything. Honestly, I'm not sure why. Maybe he already did ask her, maybe here was closer....,i don't know." The brunet rolled his eyes.

"Can we continue?" Shika downed at him sceptically.

"No."

-

"Please can we continue what we started the other day? I even jutsu'ed the doors and secured the whole area, no one will disturb us." Kakashi asked for the up tenth.

"No." The shadow nin responded firmly and alarmed he had the doors jutsu'd. "No wonder it's too hot today. Sound proofing just might make the room less well ventilated and all the windows and doors are shut. Troublesome."

"I know, I'm sorry Koi." Kakashi removed his mask again and made his way to the younger shuffling to the corner away from him. Now Shikamaru might be very fond of that face but he felt less protective of his groin and behind when the mask was on.

Kakashi lifted the others jounin vest and smiled at the glimpse of stomach. "Hey, I said 'No. What and are you doing?" Shikamaru said puzzled that Kakashi was ignoring the command so bluntly and weakly attempting to pry the hands off.

"I'm getting rid of this inconvenience." The copy nin answered referring to the trousers blocking his view of the underneath.

"I never said you could do that..?!" Shika protested but Kakashi just relished in the game of unbuckling the belt. When the trousers hit the floor and all was almost seen Shika started to panic a bit more.

"No no no. You said, you said that you wouldn't do anything if I didn't want it." The brunet remembered.

"Wrong. I said I wouldn't do anything if you weren't interest in me and that is far from the truth. And I know you want it your just to stubborn to admit it." The copy nin explained arrogantly.

"I am not stubborn." Shika objected.

"Your other head begs to differ." Kakashi replied tapping the expanding bulge, Shikamaru hissed.

"Well, your dirty books have been putting things in my head."

"your boring clouds have been making me want to show them a better lifestyle."

"Fine." Shika caved figuring he would lose less pride this way.

"Good." Shikamaru was dreading when the next article of clothing got removed. The temperature change stung in the state he was in. The copy nin got an eyeful which made him feel way too vulnerable.

The way Kakashi's hand reached and gripped around his cock was almost gingerly, almost. Making it all the more lewd by wanting to study Shikamaru's face for reactions. The copy ninja seemed less hesitant at seeing the effects of his handy work, his grip tightened.

"W-why aren't you moving..?..enough?" Shikamaru rasped out.

"Just to confirm that it is consensual I wanted to hear you ask." The copy ninja answered smugly.

"Troublesome. Just move, it, the hand, now." The brunet commanded irritably.

The older nin fluttered his fingertips to the head and and stoked them down. Moving his hand back up with a stronger grip. And the rhythm was torturing his counterpart. The gripping...the up and the down...the teasing...and playing with the tip. Oh, and the whispering in his ears.

But the evil copy nin wasn't letting the shadow nin cum. There was a method stopping the process, it was 'tease'. "W-hah..why..?" Kakashi just smiled innocently. "Go..faster...nmm...." The older nin gave him a challenging look. He calculated the odds. "Please...?" He tried as a last and desperate resource. And Kakashi praised him by speeding up until he came shooting onto the older's palm.

"ha....finally..." Shika groaned and leaned his head on Kakashi's shoulder fully prepared to take a snooze like that. Even with himself exposed. Kakashi wouldn't be letting that happen.

"You don't think we're finished do you?" The copy nin inquired and stole Shika's hand to place it somewhere that would prove his point.

Shikamaru was suddenly aware of his point, while he was a in a blissful place with himself and his cock and Kakashi and his skilled hand their wasn't much thought on Kakashi's own state. "Hmm... but ….you did it without letting me release ...and it tired me out, hm." The brunette whined.

"Aw~ I'm sorry, but you did you cum quite a bit now, didn't you?" Kakashi said pleased with himself.

"Your fault." Shikamaru accused.

"Charmed." The copy nin chirped.

"Your going to...do that thing aren't you?..with the sticking the thing up and stuff?" The older shinobi laughed at the lack of vocabulary.

"Yes, I did intend to stick my cock skyward up your tiny virgin hole so your going to have to brace yourself at some point." The copy nin said bluntly.

"I know, I could see this coming...from a mile a way..." Shika spluttered and muttered to himself.

"Being as you'll be the one limping for the next few days after it happens again, how do you want to do it?" Kakashi asked considerately.

"How many ways can you do it?" Shikamaru said sceptically.

"You have no idea...."

"The one thats the least degrading?" The copy nin thought over that one.

"That would probably over the desk. Come on then." The older jounin said and ushered the tired shadow nin over to the desk in his room. He placed the brunette so he was leaning over it. The brunette was doubting the position, it didn't seem as degrading as the other positions. In fact you could probably get away with doing it in an office, unlike spread eagle, if you weren't too conspicuous. But it did seem... dirty. It was a bit more advanced and less innocent as missionary.

"This would probably be less degrading, you don't have to be curled up and spread your legs like a girl so..."

"Yeah, thanks." Shikamaru wiggled his hips so his groin wasn't pressed down on the surface too uncomfortably. He figured the grunt from Kakashi might have been a reaction to the wiggle.

"Er...so what do i do?" The brunette asked uncertainly. The copy ninja breathed heavily and pulled the younger's boxers so they were beyond his thighs and on the floor and he stepped out of them.

"Spread your legs a bit wider." He ran a sly finger up Shika's thigh and by reflex the shadow nin separated his feet further and obeyed the command.

The sound of Kakashi's own belt releasing something else made the shadow nin turn around. "What..!? yours is bigger than mine."

"A bit of a childish remark. But well observed. Relax, I'm not putting it in just yet." He didn't but with that Kakashi did something which would suggest otherwise and slipped his member between the brunette's cheeks. He moved and Shikamaru shivered. It was hot.

"Put these in your mouth and suck." He ordered still moving his cock in between the others ass cheeks roughly and held 3 fingers close to Shika's mouth. The shadow nin frowned at them, trying to ignore the movement behind him, he was tempted to ask why but sucked them anyway.

When they were covered in saliva - lewdly with Shika's lapping and tonguing them in a lazy manner - the copy nin removed his hand and ran the fingers down Shikamaru's spine tauntingly until they reached his entrance. The jounin in control didn't need to look to know that Shika's face had just went shock in realization of what would go in what.

"...Ah.!" Shika tensed against the foreign item. 'Just maybe I should have done a little experimenting beforehand'.

"Easy...." Kakashi cooed leaning down to whisper to him.

"Not used too..." Shika commented wiggling on them.

"That's good." Kakashi growled out being possessive and pushing the digit in harder from the passage that was trying to expel digits out.

"Hhnn...2..nah."

"3 now." Shikamaru groaned.

"K'ashi this weird." The brunet protested when the penetrated feeling was painful at 3. He grunted

"I might just make it feel more weird." Shika puzzled at the claim but then Kakashi did something.

"Hn...AAhhh! ...hah!" Very weird.

"That your G-spot Shika-chan?"

"Nmmh...Shuddup..!" Kakashi removed the digits abusing his prostate and positioned something bigger.

"Shikamaru Nara, I'm going to put something just a bit bigger in. Are you okay with that?" He asked trying to be as clear to the shadow ninja underneath him. Said shinobi shook his head vigorously.

"The fingers were but…." He embarrass himself with confessing to any pleasure there. "Hatake that thing is like.....50x the diameter and it's bigger than mine that can't work-that can't...fit!" Shika squeaked remembering the size of the others dick. Kakashi laughed quietly at the math.

He sighed and with a passing though Kakashi dropped to his knees languidly. The shadow nin turned quickly to see what the change was and regretted to see the copy nins tongue come in contact with his hole. "What?-K'ashi-N-AHH!" The motion of rimming made Shikamaru's back arch in a vaguely circular move and he yelped.

"Kakashi!"

"Hmmm?" The vibrations was bad enough realing in a place like that but it went even hotter in temperature with the hot breath.

"What are you doing?!" Shika moaned. No he didn't want a direct answer, that would embarrass him and turn him on more.

"It's twitching." Kakashi commented. "I thought lube would help."

"it will work fine Shika." The copy nin reassured. Shikamaru bit his lip and moaned a bit.

"Do it before this embarrassment and being exposed gets to me and I get too nervous." Shika replied shakily.

"Your call." The older jounin said softly.

There was a sound of spit which the other guessed the copy nin was lubricating himself like that. And Kakashi moving it in.

"Ahh....nhhmm...fuck..how much further..?" Shikamaru rasped out and he was in a lot of due pain.

"Relax, Shika. I'm so sorry, only about 3 inches left." Shika responded with something similar to a whine.

"Just shove it all the way, now, do it." The submissive commanded. "AH!"

"I have to adjust..." Shika whimpered by this time.

"I wont move, just relax Shikamaru." Kakashi said softly but his voice was revealing his body wouldn't be able to hold much to that promise. He had an instinctual need to just start pounding into the younger boy, hard. Shikamaru picked up on this and found the feeling was comfortable enough.

He gave a incoherent muttered out order which was some kind of go signal. Somehow Kakashi understood and thrusted into him. Hoping to God it wasn't a plead to stop.

Soon the bent over shadow nin started _really_ enjoying the motions and paced back into the penetrating member. He found himself inevitably giving some type of moan when it went all the way but was trying to silence himself. "Shika-chan, moan for me." So that's why the thrusts suddenly seemed a little shallower.

"P-Please..."

"More." Kakashi commanded and placed one hand on the smallers hip and one which went fervently past his nipple and gripped his shoulder. The difference angle did something more. Shikamaru tried hard to thrust back into him.

"Ahhhh! K'ashi! Aga- More! Ah, ...Nhnn pl-please!!" Shika screamed.

"Ahh-hm....my name, Shika." He ordered thrusting deeper.

"Kakashi!" The copy nin was aware of his counterpart wish for the certain position. But even having a complex of not letting his face be seen. He sure as hell didn't want to miss Shika's cute and soon post orgasmic expression.

He lifted one of Shikamaru's thighs higher and to his chest. Shikamaru made some protest sin his series of whines at the change. And Kakashi smirked at the prospect of fucking him side ways. But he turned him again so the brunet's back was on the desk and had the back of Shika's thighs on his chest, knees bent. He noticed the youngers feet seemed to lift high in the air.

"..It's...harder...!" Shika gripped the copy nin by his white hair and tried to get him deeper. "Kaka- K'ash...Kakashi..." The said jounin gripped the brunet's cock and jerked him off fast while aiming his thrusts strait into the prostate. "I'm ...cu -cumming..!"

"Um...yeah, me too." His moves were harsher and Shika came first all over their stomachs, the ejaculation clenched his insides and Kakashi shot strait and hot into him.

With a last bit of consciousness the shadow ninja cringed at the sticky substance coating most of their torso's and noted Kakashi giving a few shallower thrusts to ride out his orgasm.

"Hm, he fell asleep." The white haired ninja slipped out of his partner slowly and was left with the predicament of cleaning them up. Lacing his arms underneath Shika he gripped him by the waist to lift him up. It was a bit uncomfortable with the cum over both their chests but he picked Shikamaru up like that and shifted them to the bed in the next room.

"Your cute Shika-chan." The copy nin whispered. The shadow nin gave some kind of moan in his sleep.

-

"Kakashi....it's still hurting... still bloody sore.." Shikamaru complained.

"I know Shika, I know." A showered and uniformed Kakashi replied. His sleeves rolled up scrubbing his koi down in the bath like a small child. "Well, I don't know what's it's like as uke, is it okay to move?...or do you want to rest the whole day?" The shadow nin smirked. "I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't mind."

"Beside the element of you'd want to sleep the whole day anyway. I have a mission today." Shika winced at the pain in the small of his back and the throbbing from the inside again. "Nah....i think...with a sort of...lover.......i might not have to spend as much time sleeping..."

"Cute confession." Kakashi praised.

"Yeah I'll come. Urg, I mean come with you....oh, you know what I mean." The brunet grudgingly hulled himself out the bath Kakashi ignored the dryness of his clothes and lifted the shadow nin out. With the older jounin's clothes already soaking Shika leaned onto him as they shuffled out the bathroom and Kakashi threw him on the bed.

Kakashi even started dressing him while he lied there lazily. Now it might have been guilt that his lower back hurt hor obvious reasons but as a lazy natured person Shika enjoyed this attention. Kakashi did too, because obviously the brunet wasn't going to be in clothing whilst bathing. And bathing was necessary from last nights activities.

"I wont be as fragile next time. And then my ass wont hurt as much." Shikamaru promised. The copy nin just smiled with his mask not present.

"I think I want to learn that teleportation jutsu. Besides, you've very nicely mastered that."

"I have the advatage of sharigan but i can't the harm in trying. Maybe I'd like to learn some of that shadow technique. Come here, and I'll teleport us then."

-

"This tree..?" Shikamaru asked at the familiar oak tree and lack of mission.

"Yeah, you never finished off those chocolates. Both us come here some time anyway, right?" Shika shrugged.

"You can rest on my lap if you want." The smaller nin accepted the offer and slumped down lazily.

3 hours later....

"Shikamaru...."

"What it it..?" The younger jounin slurred awakening from his nap. He looked up from his lap and saw the book was lying closed at the side, he looked at the copy nin quizzically.

"I'm sort of....hard." Kakashi admitted.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Please?" 'Can we do something about it?' The brunet looked at him in despair.

"But I just woke up." The masked shinobi nodded and shrugged. The younger jounin took a minute to think. He got on his hands on knees in front of Kakashi. The copy nin had an idea of where it was going with the proximity of Shikamaru's face to his crotch.

"We never did this before...." The brunet pointed out as he undid his lovers trousers.

"You don't have to. Go back asleep if you don't want to. ...But I'd like it..." Kakashi insisted if he wanted the option out. Shika gave a nonchalant shake of the head and focused on releasing Kakashi's member from the jounin trousers.

....

.........

Shikamaru didn't have much stamina, he was too lazy for it, Kakashi-sensei was working on that. And more attentively than his former team of Ino-Shika-Cho ever did. But Shikamaru's lazy personality gave him an excellent perspective of torture with the long slow movements. And any embarrassment was quickly demolished for being too _troublesome_. And Kakashi found his koi less timid about this served him conveniently.

...............

* * *

**I'm not sure but i think i updated this a tad late...heh, the process of writing one's first lemon and drive one mentally insane. I had to write about a paragraph a day. And then i adopted Jiraiya's idea of 'research' and got a little side tracked reading some more yaoi. Seriously my parents asked if i was O.K i was like BLEEP* BLEEP* BLEEP* to them, them: (O.=).... Anyway summer holz now :)**

**R&R pwease....i kinda need it, first lemon....**


End file.
